1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drawing system that uses a liquid droplet discharge method, to a liquid material drawing method, to a color filter manufacturing method, and to an organic EL element manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-275650 discloses an example of known drawing systems that uses a droplet discharge method including a drawing system for drawing one or more chip-shaped regions on a workpiece by causing functional droplets to be selectively discharged from a plurality of nozzles provided to a functional-droplet discharge head while causing the functional-droplet discharge head to move relative to the workpiece based on data that are stored in a recording medium.
In the abovementioned drawing system, the functional droplets are discharged and drawn on the workpiece based on discharge pattern data of each nozzle that are stored in the recording medium.
The abovementioned discharge pattern data are generated based on at least chip information relating to the position of a chip formation region on the workpiece, pixel information relating to the arrangement of pixels in a chip formation region, and nozzle information relating to the arrangement of the nozzles with respect to the workpiece.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130383 (page 7) discloses a known method for detecting defects in the liquid material discharge including a dot deviation detection method and a dot deviation detection device capable of simply and rapidly detecting a dot misalignment obtained from the landing of a droplet discharged from a nozzle of the droplet discharge head onto a detection object.